


[VID] Wonder of Birds

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro), Morgan Dawn (morgandawn)



Category: due South
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-03
Updated: 2003-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/Morgan%20Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Pharis for the remaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Wonder of Birds

[Wonder of Birds (2003)](https://vimeo.com/77311940) from [laurashapiro](https://vimeo.com/user5368352) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: showme


End file.
